What Goes Around, Comes Around
by dragonet98
Summary: When Naruto is the new jounin sensei for three unique genin, you can just imagine what would happen. Feedback & criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so look upon it with kind eyes, please. But criticism is appreciated. **

**I** **don****'t plan to bring up canon events very much. You see, I've only read the beginning of the manga and never watched the anime. Most of my Naruto knowledge comes from fanfics. My ninja knowledge, however, is quite accurate. I am a native Japanese speaker (and a native English speaker as well), born and raised in Japan. I've been reading about ninjas and the like since I was little. But if you think something is off, please tell me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

The three twelve-year-olds stared at their teacher in disbelief.

The blue-eyed blonde rose slowly from his crouched position on the ground, turning slowly to meet their gazes.

He smiled sheepishly, his hand going up to scratch the back of his head.

Behind him... was chaos.

* * *

_Several weeks ago..._

* * *

_"WHAT!?"_

The Fifth Hokage scowled at the outburst that came from the man sitting in front of her.

"I _said_ that the council has decided for Team 7 to officially stop operating as a team."

"No, no, I heard that! _Why?_"

"Naruto..." This came from the young woman sitting next to him, exasperatedly raking her hand through her unusually colored hair.

"We haven't been operating as a team for years, now. You and Sai are in the ANBU, I'm working full-time at the hospital, Kakashi-sensei's pretty much retired... It's a miracle that the council didn't do this before."

Naruto stood up and started to pace.

Tsunade took this time to observe him. Aldulthood suited Naruto, she thought. He had grown much taller and leaner, with no more traces of baby fat to be found. He had discarded his orange jumpsuit when he joined the ANBU, making him look more mature, also. His bubbly personality was still there, but toned down by the years of service as a shinobi. Yet his huge grin was intact, and his blue eyes twinkled as much as ever. Tsunade sometimes missed the old Naruto's idiocy, though (not that she would never admit it).

But she had to admit, a serious Naruto was a welcome change.

Sakura, on the other hand, had grown into a beautiful young woman. Though her stubbornness and vanity was forever present, she had trained hard to become somebody she could be proud of. Her pink hair fell to just past her shoulders, and her green eyes sparked with intelligence.

Tsunade was in the middle of being immensely proud of her apprentice when suddenly Naruto stopped pacing.

"Wait..." he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "If they didn't do it 'till now, then why?"

Tsunade smiled."Finally, I can get to the point."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at her, eyebrows raised questioningly. Tsunade pushed three files across the desk to Naruto. He picked one up and flipped through it. Frowning, he put it down and flipped through the other two as well. When he finished reading them, he threw them onto the desk and said,

"What have these kids got to do with anything?"

Sakura, who had read the files over Naruto's shoulder, _humph_ed slightly. "Isn't it kind of obvious?"

Naruto just looked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade said, "I want you to be the jounin instructor for these three brats. Your new team will be Team 3. Take those files home and study them. They're quite an interesting bunch." She nodded to the two young adults. "You are dismissed. Now get out of my sight before I kick you out."

Sakura stood, bowed, and - dragging a Naruto paralyzed with shock by the collar - exited the room hurriedly.

When the Fifth Hokage says kick you out, she actually means _kick_ you out.

* * *

_Two days later..._

* * *

Kinomiki Hazuki was entertaining the concept of having nothing to do. She had already counted the cracks in the ceiling, lined up the desks and chairs so they were in perfect rows, hopped across the room on one foot ten times in a row without stopping, and tried to have conversations with the other two people in the room, but to no avail.

In other words, she was completely and utterly bored.

She was also starting to feel very stuffy, so she opened the windows as far as they would go to let fresh air in. She inhaled deeply. It had rained this morning, but it had stopped, making the world smell fresh and clean. Hazuki loved that smell, and the slightly damp, cold wind, and how the colors would always seem to be a little brighter, more vibrant.

Hazuki turned around to look at her new teammates. There was Mizukawa Ryu, a boy with spiky silver hair and weird gold eyes. He was the tallest in their grade, easily reaching six and a half feet. He was also very quiet. Not exactly shy, just... reserved. He would speak when spoken to, and he smiled quite often.

But the other girl in the room was an entirely different story.

Her name was Yukitani Chifuyu. Hazuki had never, in the five years she had been in the same class as her, seen Chifuyu smile. Or grin. Or even _smirk_.

It was kind of creepy.

She didn't talk much, either.

Chifuyu had long jet-black hair that she always had up in a bun, and unusual navy blue eyes. She was also very small and slender, like a tree sapling.

But the most eye-drawing thing about her was the _naginata _strapped to her back. With the solid black wood handle and the wicked-looking sharp, slightly curved blade, it was an extremely intimidating weapon. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

She also had a strong aversion to people touching her. She would flinch every time someone brushed up against her, and since she couldn't touch people, she sucked at taijutsu.

Hazuki's appearance was unusual, as well. She had odd eyes, with one light green eye and one dark brown. She used to be bullied because of it, and she still wasn't very comfortable with them. Her light brown hair was cut into short, feathery spikes that reached her chin. Freckles sprinkled her nose.

Right now, Hazuki's nose was peeling from the sunburn she had gotten during training after school. She was scratching it idly when Chifuyu suddenly stood up.

Hazuki and Ryu turned their heads to watch the door as it slid open.

A tall man with blue eyes walked in. Hazuki could see Chifuyu backing up slightly out of the edge of her peripheral vision. She sighed.

_Of course. Now I'm going to have to keep an eye on Chifuyu so she doesn't run off like a scared rabbit._

* * *

When Naruto walked into the classroom, he half expected a chalkboard eraser to fall on his head. To his relief, it didn't. But part of him wished that it had, because that would mean that a prankster like him would be in his group. Oh well. Not everybody had his awesome talent for pranking.

He observed his new students as they sat silently, staring back at him.

What first caught his eye was the boy's shock of silver hair. It reminded him of Kakashi, and he smiled at the thought. _Mizukawa Ryu_, the file had said. He hoped his student wouldn't turn out to be as perverted as his teacher.

_Interesting eyes_, Naruto thought. The molten gold orbs were studying him closely, most likely taking note of the small smile.

Next, he shifted his gaze to the girl with tawny hair. _Kinomiki Hazuki_. The file said that she was insolent, but she didn't cause much trouble. She was sitting, her elbow on the desk and chin in her hands. She stared back at him lazily with her unique eyes, covering a yawn with her hand. Naruto noted the sunburned face. It seemed that the girl was training.

And then, he noticed the other girl, standing behind the two almost as if she was hiding from him. _Yukitani Chifuyu_. Now he was paying attention, Naruto could the fear rolling off in waves coming from her. She stood tightly coiled, ready to turn and run if need be. Naruto frowned.

_What's wrong with her? Did I do something?_

Ryu was watching him carefully. He seemed to notice Naruto's confusion, and said,

"It's not you, Sensei. Chifuyu's just not good with people." His voice was surprisingly soft for a boy, not at all what Naruto would have expected from his height. Hazuki nodded.

"It took four years 'till she wouldn't bolt when I came near her." she added. He saw Chifuyu glare at her, and Hazuki smirking slightly.

Naruto smiled at them. "Then let's get to know each other better! I want you to introduce yourselves. Name, what you like, what you don't like, dreams and ambitions. Why don't you start?" he said, gesturing to Ryu.

The boy nodded. "I'm Mizukawa Ryu. I like reading, and helping my father at the hospital. He's a doctor, but he's not a ninja, so he can't use medical jutsu. I dislike people who talk like they know something when they actually don't, and..." here he halted, contemplating his next words. He took a deep breath, and said, "And I'm afraid of lightning."

"Your dream?" Naruto prompted.

"Oh. My dream is to work at the hospital, like my dad. I want to save lives."

Naruto nodded. "A good ambition." he said. _Maybe I'll ask Sakura to take a look at him_, he thought. He nodded to Ryu, and gestured for Hazuki to start.

"I'm Kinomiki Hazuki," she said. "I like training, and teasing my friends. I dislike idiots, bastards, and bullies. My dream is to become the head of ANBU," she stated proudly. Naruto grinned at her, seeing some of himself in the way she talked. Hazuki grinned back. She nudged Chifuyu.

"My name is Yukitani Chifuyu. I like being alone, and I dislike people who invade my personal space." "Which is five feet wide," Hazuki interrupted. Chifuyu gave her a face that clearly said to shut the hell up, and continued.

"I don't have a particular dream yet." she finished. She glanced at Naruto with her navy blue eyes. He nodded at her, giving a smile. He got the message; if he tried to be too friendly from the start, Chifuyu would probably never trust him. This was going to be a problem, a problem that he hoped he could fix. His new student was like a wild animal, really. He needed to be careful.

But right now-

"I'm hungry, aren't you? Let's go eat ramen!"

* * *

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is, I appreciate feedback.**

**Oh, and the names...**

**Yukitani means "valley of snow", Chifuyu is "a thousand winters"**

**Kinomiki is "tree trunk", Hazuki is the old Japanese name for Hachigatsu, which is August. So I'm guessing she was born in August. (The kanji for Hazuki would mean "a moon of leaves"= "the month of leaves")**

**Mizukawa means "river of water", Ryu is, as I think you know, "dragon".**

**That's it for now! If there are any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! The next chapter is up! Nothing much to say, so off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's.**

* * *

To put it simply, Ryu was confused.

His first impression of his new team was, for lack of a better word, normal. He didn't feel any special connection to them, exactly, but he didn't dislike them either.

But after having lunch with his new team... Ryu's feelings were already changing, slowly but surely. He smiled at Naruto-sensei's antics with the ramen, worried about Chifuyu with Hazuki, and found he was enjoying himself far more than he had ever done before. The feeling that he _belonged_ with these people was so strong it was a bit overwhelming.

He thought back to when they sat down at Ichiraku Ramen with their new teacher.

* * *

Ryu had passed the small ramen stand many times on his way to school, but had never set foot inside. The smells were undoubtedly enticing, though, so he was a bit excited to finally have the chance to eat there. (Little did he know that he would be eating here almost every day from now on...)

Naruto pushed aside the short curtains, calling out, "Hey, Ayame-chan! Look who I brought!"

A slender woman with dark hair turned around and smiled. "Hi, Naruto. Are they your new students?"

Naruto nodded. "This is Mizukawa Ryu, Kinomiki Hazuki, and Yukitani Chifuyu."

Ryu and Hazuki each gave a slight bow and said "Nice to meet you." Chifuyu was hiding behind Hazuki again, looking at Ayame suspiciously. She was very pretty, Ryu noticed. He wondered what kind of relationship she and Naruto-sensei had.

Naruto sat down on a stool and patted the seat next to him. "Well? Aren't you gonna sit down?" Hazuki slid into the stool next to their teacher, Ryu took the seat next to her, and Chifuyu sat down on the last seat. Ayame smiled at Naruto. "The usual for you?"

He grinned. "Yep. How 'bout you guys?" he asked his students. Hazuki looked at him and asked,

"What's the usual? I'll have that too." Ayame scribbled the order down on the notepad, and turned to Ryu.

"I'll have shouyu ramen, please." he said quietly. He looked at Chifuyu, who said,

"Onigiri, and some pickles on the side." Ayame smiled and whisked off to the back to make their lunch. Ryu glanced at Naruto-sensei to see him looking at Chifuyu with something akin to a sad expression on his face. He cocked his head and asked,

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto started, and looked at Ryu sheepishly. "Nothing, sorry. Just thinking."

* * *

Naruto had to admit, he wasn't surprised with Chifuyu's order. After all, she reminded Naruto of _him_, and he had always ordered the rice balls. Never the ramen, even though Naruto had begged him to try it multiple times. He had even tried to shove a mouthful down his throat, but he had just spit it out.

He couldn't stop the melancholy feeling spreading through him at the sight of Chifuyu eating the onigiri. Most likely his expression was mirroring his feelings too, judging by the looks he was getting from Ryu. That was one observant boy.

Setting down his seventh bowl, Naruto shifted his gaze to Hazuki. He felt a connection to this girl, like she was a kindred spirit, or something. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was slurping the miso ramen noisily, with a blissful expression on her face. Naruto's mind drifted to their files, and he remembered something he needed to talk to them about.

"Hey, you guys, I just remembered something we have to talk about." The three genin turned their heads to look at their teacher. They swallowed and said, "Yes?" Actually, Ryu and Chifuyu said that, while Hazuki mumbled something incoherent, her mouth still full of ramen. Naruto grinned at Hazuki, who made a face at him, and continued.

"I noticed that none of you are from shinobi clans, but you're also not orphans. Why did you decide to become ninja?"

Hazuki, her mouth now empty, replied. "Well, I dunno about the other two, but in my case, being a ninja seemed a lot more fun than just a normal citizen. At first, at least. Once I was old enough to understand what being a ninja actually meant, I wanted to have the strength to be able to protect everybody." She paused. "And I was already too far in to quit, anyway."

Ryu raised his hand. "Like I said before, my dad works at the hospital, so I had a lot of chances to meet medic-nins. I guess I wanted to be like them, so I decided to go to the academy. I don't actually remember that much though, to tell the truth."

All three of them looked at Chifuyu, who shrank from their gazes. Hazuki reached over Ryu and prodded her, earning a reprimanding grunt from him.

"I-I never really thought about it," she said in a small voice. She looked down at her plate, then looked back up at them with a slight glare, as if she was challenging them to dig deeper. They didn't. Naruto, of course, was itching to ask more, but he knew when to stop. He was a grown man, after all. And a jounin. He wasn't the indelicate little brat that he used to be anymore, even if Sakura might argue. (And she argues _a lot_.)

Naruto was glad that his students (except maybe Chifuyu) had deemed fit to reply honestly. It was a step in the right direction. Then, another thought crossed his mind. But before he could ask, Hazuki and Ryu started talking again.

"You know, the problem with being from a normal family- you just can't win against the kids with lineages, like the Hyuugas. It sucks, 'cause it doesn't even matter how hard you train or study, you always lose."

"Mmm-hmm. That's why we- I mean, I don't know about you, Chifuyu, but- we have to use special weapons and things like that to set ourselves apart. Isn't that why you're using two katanas?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yeah. But in your case, you just randomly throw anything sharp that's around you. Remember when one of the guys made you mad? You started chucking _pencils_ at him." Ryu scratched his head, looking away embarrassedly. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"You specialize in throwing weapons?" he asked. Ryu shrugged. "I wouldn't say specialize, really. I'm not that good at it..." he replied softly. Hazuki opened her mouth to say something when somebody snorted. The three of them jumped, and turned around to see Chifuyu looking at Ryu with a incredulous expression.

"Seriously? You're not _that good _at it? You would have poked his eye out if Iruka-sensei hadn't caught the pencil!" Then she noticed everybody staring at her. Her face hardened again, and she looked back at her now-empty plate. An atmosphere of 'do-not-look-at-me' was rolling off of her. Naruto exchanged looks with Hazuki And Ryu. A few moments of silence passed, each of them waiting for the other to say something. In the end, it was Ayame, who had just come out from the kitchen, that broke the silence, dispelling the tense atmosphere.

"Well!" she said brightly. "Are you ever going to pay, Naruto, or shall I make it on the house?" Naruto grinned. "I think I'll pay, this time." Hazuki jumped up, and pulled out some coins, but Naruto stopped her. "It's on me, today. Let's call it a celebration."

Hazuki smiled up at her teacher. "Thank you, sensei." Ryu gave a slight bow to Ayame. "Thank you for the meal," he said. "It was really good."

She gave a little chuckle. "Anytime, Ryu-kun. I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

The four customers stood, said goodbye, and exited the stall. Hazuki patted her stomach. "That was good stuff!" she huffed. Ryu nodded. Chifuyu gave a non-commital grunt.

Naruto stepped in front of them, forcing them to halt. "Okay, guys. Tomorrow is going to be a pretty big day. Go home, rest, get some sleep. Oh, and don't eat breakfast!" He grinned evilly. "You'll regret it."

His three students gulped.

"Bye!" Naruto said. Before they could say good-bye, he was gone in a poof of leaves.

* * *

**How was it? Review, please! And don't forget to check out my other fics, if you're interested!**


End file.
